


Parada de descanso

by MistofChaos



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Portuguese translation, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistofChaos/pseuds/MistofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyndon aprende a ser paciente e Jack aprende a confiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parada de descanso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rest Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970075) by [Zooheaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooheaded/pseuds/Zooheaded). 



> **Notas da autora:**  
>  _"Nos escritos de Diablo é Valla que quem faz par com um Caçador de Demônios mais experiente chamado Delios que sucumbiu a corrupção demoníaca e exterminou os residente de Bramwell e Holbrook, sendo indiretamente responsável pelas mortes que ocorreram em Havenwood. Isso acontece depois que ela sai para investigar a estrela cadente em Tristram. Então Valla é o nome canon para a Caçador de Demônios, então faz sentido para mim que se você usa o homem a história fica ao contrário deixando o nome canon do Caçador como Delios. Eu já chamei o meu de Jack e manterei o nome que escolhi para essa história em particular._  
>  Alias: A tatuagem mencionada é baseada no brasão já existente dos Caçadores de Demônio."  
>    
>  **Notas do tradutor:**  
>  Eu recebi a permissão da autora para traduzir esse trabalho e me esforço para que seja uma tradução digna da obra original. Muito obrigado por me permitir compartilhar isso com o mundo, Zooheaded.
> 
> Aos leitores que gostarem... Vão até a página da fic original e deixem kudos lá também, por favor.

 

> Vento ocidental, quando vais soprar?  
>  A chuvinha pode cair.  
>  Cristo, se meu amor estivesse em meus braços,  
>  E eu na minha cama novamente.
> 
> \- Vento Ocidental, c.1530 (Tradução livre)

* * *

 

O nevoeiro se agarrava nos galhos das árvores, sem vontade de abandonar seu domínio sobre a paisagem. A floresta estava escura e o céu cinzento lavava o ar com uma névoa azul, estava chovendo e parando por dias e não parecia que a chuva tinha vontade de parar tão cedo, para continuo descontentamento de Lyndon. Ele estava viajando com Jack pelos campos ao Sul de Tristram após a derrota de Diablo na Cidade de Prata, um feito tão monumental que Lyndon ainda tinha sonhos sobre isso e ocasionalmente duvidava que realmente tivesse acontecido.

Isso foi há dois meses atrás.

Agora estavam viajando através de Khanduras, seguindo para Hespéria para corrigir alguns erros. Enquanto viajavam eles revisitavam os antigos refúgios para ter certeza de que tudo estava certo nas cidades que salvaram. Retornar a Caldeum depois de estar no gelado Monte Arreat por tanto tempo foi absolutamente maravilhoso. O clima era realmente adorável e Lyndon aproveitou cada segundo, mesmo quando eles voltaram ao deserto. O fluxo de ouro também não tinha parado! Caldeum ainda tinha algumas hordas de demônios escondidas das quais os Lobos de Ferro queriam se livrar e estavam dispostos a pagar bem por isso.

Foi realmente um ótimo sistema, Lyndon ainda podia conseguir um grande lucro dos prêmios, financiar seus pequenos _prazeres_ , e ao mesmo tempo continuar pagando a dívida para liberar seu irmão. Jack podia continuar matando suas odiosas presas e se manter ocupado. Isso também permitiu que espalhasse o conhecimento sobre a traição de Ádria e colocar olhos e ouvidos em alerta de qualquer sinal dela.

Irina perguntou se poderia ficar por um tempo e estudar na biblioteca de Caldeum. Ela disse que havia muito que queria aprender sobre os avanços da magia ao longo dos últimos mil anos ou mais e iria encontrá-los quando precisassem dela. Kormac lhes disse em privado que Irina poderia precisar de sua proteção e insistiu em ficar com ela.

Muito _honroso_ da parte dele, Lyndon tinha pensado. O Templário estava ficando muito mais ousado, ele até poderia tentar segurar a mão dela em seguida.

Imagine a surpresa de Lyndon quando Irina realmente _concordou_ em deixar aquele desmancha prazeres acompanhá-la, mesmo quando ela era _muito_ capaz de cuidar de si mesma, mas Lyndon já tinha visto coisas estranhas acontecerem. Jack já tinha enviado um mensageiro (um corvo que às vezes o seguia, Lyndon não tinha certeza se era algum tipo de mascote ou não, mas Jack o alimentava de vez em quando e ele permitia que o tocasse, então _deveria_ ser) avisá-los que deveriam encontrá-lo em Hespéria em três semanas. Jack achou melhor resolver o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com a estúpida Ordem de Kormac antes de seguirem para Porto Real. Francamente, Lyndon não se importava de colocar isso um pouco de lado, já estava ansioso o bastante com as coisas como estavam.

Tyrael estava fora cuidando de seus próprios negócios secretos, Lyndon podia apenas imaginar o que ele estava fazendo e não gostava muito disso. Alguma coisa sobre a Pedra Negra das Almas, Jack tinha dito. Lyndon não se importou muito. Ele esperava que nunca tivessem de ver aquela pedra estúpida novamente. Shen tinha fugido para algum lugar, prometendo que os encontraria novamente em algum momento. Lyndon ficou bastante triste por vê-lo ir. Ele realmente gostava do joalheiro excêntrico. Eles trocavam frequentemente histórias sobre mulheres, um de seus assuntos favoritos! O que ele gostou ainda mais foi que o velhote realmente _pagou_ pelas várias gemas que ele trouxe na volta.

Haedrig voltou para Tristram por um tempo. Ele queria ficar em um lugar familiar e ver como a cidade estava indo. Ele também tinha de contar a todos que restavam naquele lugar abandonado o que tinha acontecido com Léa.

Jack tinha dito que poderiam encontrá-lo no caminho para Hespéria se quisesse e Haedrig concordou. Lyndon ficou satisfeito com isso, ele não queria perder o parceiro de bebedeira. Lyndon pensava que era muita consideração do Caçador de Demônios prover ao ferreiro algum trabalho decente. Akarat sabe que arrumar as armaduras e equipamentos deles era um trabalho de tempo integral com todos os _problemas_ em que se metiam.

Jack o chocara verdadeiramente ao fazer a promessa de ajudar a tirar seu irmão da prisão de Porto Real e pagar a Guilda dos Mercadores. Mesmo depois que passaram por tantas coisas juntos, Lyndon ainda tinha problemas em aceitar que o Caçador de Demônios estava disposto a dar tanto a ele e não querer absolutamente _nada_ em troca. Lyndon não tinha esperado nada de Jack, porque ele tinha _oferecido_ uma coisa daquelas? Ele não conseguia compreender. Os problemas do Vigarista pareciam lamentavelmente insignificantes quando comparados à salvação do mundo inteiro, mas Jack insistiu em ajudá-lo. O homem era realmente bom demais para seu próprio bem, embora escondesse isso bem por baixo do exterior de ferro.

O ladrão não era muito bom em aceitar atos tão grandiosos de generosidade depois de ter crescido em um mundo onde tinha que usar garras e dentes para obter tudo o que tinha, e o mau humorado Caçador de Demônios não era muito bom em explicar suas razões. Ou expressar suas emoções.

 _Francamente,_ ele não era muito bom em comunicação de uma maneira geral.

O homem não tinha muitos amigos também, de fato, Lyndon se considerava um dos poucos. Se Jack gostava disso ou não era ainda um mistério. O Caçador era muito desacostumado aos traquejos sociais que vinham com a amizade e ficava quieto a maior parte do tempo, mas Lyndon gostava disso, ele não aguentaria se alguém falasse mais do que ele!

Lyndon esperava que a Guilda dos Ladrões estaria pronta para matá-los quando finalmente chegassem em Porto Real, mas o que era alguns vagabundos esfarrapados em comparação aos habitantes do Inferno Ardente? Praticamente nada. E ele tinha se tornado melhor. Mais forte. Muito mais habilidoso do que costumavam ser. Lyndon não estava realmente preocupado.

Bem... Talvez um _pouquinho_. Ele tinha irritado muita gente. Ele supôs que teria que cruzar essa ponte quando chegassem lá.

Nunca tinha sido apenas os dois antes, pelo menos não por tanto tempo. Havia sempre pelo menos mais alguém com quem Lyndon podia falar quando Jack não parecia a fim de conversa. Até Kormac podia ser divertido se Lyndon o pegasse direito.

Jack reclamava frequentemente que ele falava demais, mas Lyndon não queria sentir como se estivesse sozinho. Ele apenas faria tudo para espantar os sentimentos de culpa, solidão e inutilidade que tentavam sufocá-lo quando tinha muito tempo para pensar. Era melhor quando ele mantinha a cabeça (e melhor ainda, o corpo) ocupado sempre que possível, e se isso significasse falar tudo o que vinha na cabeça então que assim fosse.

Mesmo se ele estivesse fazendo a _maior parte_ da falação eles ainda se davam consideravelmente bem juntos, se Lyndon falasse por ele. A afinidade compartilhada por armas de longo alcance realmente ajudou a ampliar os tópicos de conversação. Lyndon tinha passado muitas noites escuras no deserto, ombro a ombro com o outro homem, observando em silenciosa admiração quando Jack mostrava a ele os rituais usados para encantar flechas com magia demoníaca. Uma habilidade aperfeiçoada pelo Caçador de Demônios nas Terras do Pavor. Jack se recusava a deixar Lyndon usar essas flechas, ao invés disso dando flechas elementares ou que se multiplicavam.

“Mas porque não?” Ele argumentava fervorosamente. “Elas são tão melhores do que as minhas e se _você_ as fizer provavelmente estará tudo _bem_ , afinal...”

“Não. É preciso muito treinamento para resistir a corrupção demoníaca e muitas pessoas não conseguem realmente aprender. Eu não o verei se machucar pela minha falta de responsabilidade.” Jack respondia firmemente.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa Lyndon teria argumentado até o rosto ficar azul, mas era Jack, era fácil aceitar que o Caçador de Demônios sabia mais do que ele. Ao menos nesse assunto em _particular_. Ele também ficou um pouco surpreso quando Jack admitiu mais ou menos que se preocupava com ele.

Lyndon ficou decepcionado, mas Jack resolveu isso ensinando-o como fazer granadas, disparos com boleadeiras e algumas armadilhas contendo pequenas quantias de energia sombria.

Nada demoníaco. Jack não seria persuadido nisso.

Mesmo com mais assuntos sombrios a frente deles Lyndon sentia-se bem em estar de volta as florestas, as fazendas e pântanos que ele estava acostumado. A maior parte dos dias recentes consistiram em passar através de campos verdes enevoados, muros de pedra e fazendas, florestas escuras e milhas e milhas do frio, enevoado e _úmido_ país. Lyndon não gostou muito da parte do frio e úmido, mas após passar tanto tempo nos desertos escaldantes, o norte congelado e até o próprio inferno era definitivamente bom estar em casa.

No final da tarde eles finalmente emergiram da floresta que contornava a costa do golfo de Hespéria, após cinco dias viajando através dele. Tinha começado a chover bem antes disso e Lyndon desejava uma chama para dormir e uma mulher para aquecê-la. O Caçador tendia a evitar cidades por alguma razão desconhecida, preferindo acampar nos arredores, para muito desconforto e frustração de Lyndon. Em sua humilde opinião eles já tinham passado muitas semanas dormindo no chão frio e lamacento, esforçando-se para queimar a madeira úmida para manter o frio afastado. Tinha chovido por tanto tempo que as capas deles não faziam muito para mantê-los secos mais. Lyndon estava gelado e molhado a maior parte do tempo e reclamava frequentemente, tipicamente sem resposta, mas isso não era incomum. Era difícil arrancar algumas palavras do Caçador, mesmo nos melhores dias.

Jack devia estar com frio, molhado e cansado também, mas ele nunca disse uma palavra que indicasse nada mais do que “Bem”. Havia um cansaço sobre o Caçador de Demônios ultimamente que era preocupante. Lyndon não podia ter certeza se o homem realmente dormia, mesmo estando viajando com ele. Ele sempre estava acordado quando Lyndon adormecia e acordado antes dele de manhã. Ele parecia estar bem, ao menos não parecia estar piorando. Ele sempre tinha círculos negros abaixo dos olhos, mas não houve a lenta deterioração que ele tinha visto enquanto estavam no Forte da Vigília.

Um pequeno grupo de cervos correram para a floresta ao vê-los chegando no campo. O maior número de animais que viram em um único lugar por um bom tempo. O estômago de Lyndon roncou, estavam ficando sem comida. Quando montavam acampamento a noite Jack às vezes desaparecia na floresta por um tempo, deixando Lyndon com seus próprios assuntos. Ele retornaria silenciosamente, com faisões e coelhos ou, mais recentemente, um jovem veado. Lyndon frequentemente se voluntariava pra ajudar (às vezes ficava um pouco nervoso ao ficar sozinho no mundo selvagem, não que fosse admitir isso) mas Jack respondia que sua tagarelice incessante provavelmente assustaria todos os animais.

“Eu sei como ficar quieto, seu _idiota_.” Lyndon tinha murmurado com irritação a noite em que Jack levou o veado.

“Ótimo, terá mais tempo para praticar quando eu estiver fora.” Jack respondeu por cima do ombro dele antes de desaparecer na floresta. Uma sombra viva que Lyndon não conseguia ouvir assim que ele saia do campo de visão. Internamente Lyndon pensava que Jack o fazia ficar para trás pra ter algum tempo longe dele, o que faria-lhe os sentimentos um pouco, mas teve que aceitar que Jack precisava de seu tempo sozinho. Lyndon passava esse tempo mantendo o fogo acesso e observando a escuridão, sempre alerta ao som de um cadáver em decomposição ou os pezinhos de demônios. Ele tentava não deixar os pensamentos voarem para as mulheres quando estava sozinho, tornaria as coisas muito _constrangedoras_ se o Caçador retornasse muito rápido.

De vez em quando ele sentia-se tentado em mexer nas coisas do Caçador de Demônios, talvez espiar o diário dele, mas conhecendo-o Jack provavelmente notaria que fora tocado e gritaria com ele. Algo que ele preferia evitar. Da ultima vez que tinha irritado o homem eles não se falaram por dois dias, foi _terrivelmente_ tedioso.

Essas pequenas excursões de caça os supriam com comida suficiente para continuar, mas as opções não tinham sido muitas desde que os demônios tinham se infiltrado nos campos, apesar de que com sua presença diminuindo os animais tinham lentamente começado a voltar. Toda sua riqueza e grande parte dos pertences haviam sido enviados à frente para Hespéria. Eles haviam pegado algum dinheiro e suprimentos, mas era demasiado difícil viajar com baús contendo ouro e jóias.

Lyndon tinha enviado muito do que ganhara para a família do irmão, como comumente fazia. Certamente eles tinham o suficiente para viver confortavelmente em uma boa casa em Porto Real a essa altura. Mas ainda não tivera nenhuma notícia deles. Ela o odiava e não queria nada com ele devido aos problemas em que metera o irmão. Às vezes ele pensava que era melhor que não falassem, mas isso não faria o ódio dela por ele doer menos. Com que idade estariam as crianças deles agora? Elas o teriam chamado de _Tio_ Lyndon?

Bem, não importava. Não havia motivo pra encarnar nisso.

Os animais recentemente tinham voltado a crescer em número. Eles tinham transformado a maior parte do veado em carne seca e feito novas pontas de flechas com os ossos. Pontas de ossos eram mais suscetíveis para a magia do que metal ou pedra, Jack tinha explicado pacientemente a ele. Alguma coisa sobre ter estado vivo, tornando-as boas para “encantadores iniciantes” ou algo assim. Eles mantinham o crânio, galhadas e pele para vender ou trocar por suprimentos na próxima cidade. O gosto de carne seca não era mais atraente como antigamente depois que o estômago de Lyndon roncava por um ensopado quente, pão fresco e, mais importante, um bom vinho.

Enquanto alcançavam o topo da colina podiam ver as agradáveis luzes de um pequeno vilarejo a uma milha de distância. “Ah! Graças a Akarat! Nossos problemas _acabaram_!” Na mesma hora a chuva leve em que estiveram à semana inteira se intensificou, o céu desabou e começou o aguaceiro. “Sério? Qual é, isso não é justo!” Lyndon lamentou e passou a andar mais depressa. Ele estava tão ansioso pra chegar a cidade e se alojar na hospedaria local que esquecera do homem taciturno de pé logo atrás dele.

“Lyndon, onde você está indo?” Jack questionou com o que parecia genuína curiosidade. Um humor sombrio parecia ter caído subitamente sobre seu alto companheiro.

“Onde eu-argh, a cidade, óbvio. Porque você está ai parado?” Lyndon gritou com irritação. Eles mal conseguia ver através da chuva pesada.

“Não ficaremos aqui, pararemos na próxima cidade.” Jack respondeu friamente, dando as costas.

O que em nome do Inferno Ardente?

“Desculpe-me, Jacky. Eu escutei direito? Porque eu acredito que você acabou de dizer que, mesmo com uma cidade com uma hospedaria com um telhado, comida, camas quentes e fogo que realmente produz calor, logo ali, você quer acampar de novo nessa chuvarada sem comida, com roupas molhadas e pegar a nossa morte nesse clima adorável.” Lyndon disse sarcasticamente.

“Sim.” Jack respondeu, sem mudar de expressão.

“Ah, sim, foi o que eu _pensei_.” Lyndon respondeu com falsa animação. “Você perdeu a cabeça?” Lyndon gritou, se esforçando para se ouvir sobre a chuva. Ele podia sentir a água pingando em suas botas de sua calça encharcada, ele só queria entrar e sentar-se diante de uma lareira.

“Nós não passaremos outra noite aqui fora, já faz _semanas_.” Lyndon reclamou em voz alta, não podia acreditar em quão ridículo o Caçador estava sendo, era quase como se ele gostasse de ficar com frio e miserável. “Estou faminto. Estamos quase sem comida e não ficamos secos há _dias_. Meus pés estão gelados, tenho certeza que ficarei _doente_. O que, alias, será sua culpa. Não. Não! Eu absolutamente não vou aceitar isso, essa é a primeira cidade que vemos em algum tempo e nós vamos parar nela!” Ele explodiu, roupas molhadas certamente o deixado irritável.

“Não seremos bem recebidos.” Jack respondeu desajeitadamente após uma pausa, evitando seu olhar.

“Você está falando sério? Está com medo de alguns fazendeiros e mercadores pobres nos _olhando_ engraçado? Como se isso importasse, você matou pessoalmente o Senhor do Medo! O que são alguns olhares atravessados em comparação a isso?! Eu recebo esses olhares o tempo todo! Você não me vê reclamando!” Lyndon gritou de volta.

“Não é isso... É só-“ Jack começou, parecendo subitamente deprimido, até um pouco... Foi medo oque ele viu? Lyndon nunca o vira agir daquele jeito antes e estava mais do que um pouco confuso. Ele parou, esperando que Jack continuasse.

“Vamos lá, pode falar. _O que é_?” Lyndon explodiu quando o Caçador não falou imediatamente. Ele estava ficando impaciente ao ficar na maldita chuva.

Houve uma longa pausa. Lyndon esperou, mas Jack não continuou. Ele o encarou de volta, então olhou para a cidade.

“Não passaremos outra noite do lado de fora, especialmente _nisso_!” Lyndon explodiu, agitando uma mão para o céu em exasperação. “Nós vamos para essa cidade e pegaremos um quarto em qualquer que seja a estrutura que possa ser chamada de hospedaria, _agora_.”

Jack zombrou, mas relutantemente concordou. “Tudo bem então, se você quer tanto assim, guie-nos.” Ele acenou o braço sarcasticamente  para dar a Lyndon o direito de passagem.

“Você tem _certeza_ , Jacky?” Lyndon perguntou sordidamente. “Você tem certeza que não ama isso aqui fora? Eu não gostaria de estragar seu _bom tempo_.”

O Caçador de Demônios apenas estreitou os olhos para ele, então passou por ele em direção a cidade.

Lyndon não conseguia se lembrar da vez em que esteve mais furioso com o Caçador de Demônios, ele estava agindo além do ridículo.

Eles marcharam rapidamente colina a baixo, sem falar um com o outro, as capas apertadas firmemente contra o corpo para proteger da chuva incessante.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Como o Caçador de Demônios previa eles não receberam uma recepção amigável.

O nome da cidade, Lyndon percebeu pela placa pendurada, era Holbrook, e depois de uma longa discussão com o guarda do portão (e a persuasão de um pouco de ouro) eles conseguiram entrar. Os poucos moradores que vivam andando por ali os observaram com óbvia desconfiança. Nada particularmente preocupante, as pessoas costumavam ser desconfiada com viajantes naqueles dias, então as coisas começaram a ficar mais estranhas. Algumas pessoas corriam deles como se Lyndon e Jack fossem criaturas deformadas, o que era o _oposto_ exato do que Lyndon parecia. Outros simplesmente gritavam com eles e alguém simplesmente saiu correndo ao vê-los.

Isso era um pouco mais _incomum_ do que Lyndon imaginava.

Lyndon não achava que parecia particularmente assustador, era mais como maliciosamente bonito, e estava muito confuso quanto aos motivos pra estarem tão assustados e hostis em relação a eles.

“Volte para as Terras do Pavor, monstro!” Uma mulher rosnou da porta relativamente segura de sua casa.

Terras do Pavor? Não era onde – Lyndon percebeu que todo o ódio e medo não eram direcionados a _ele_ , mas a seu estóico companheiro, que até então tinha permanecido em silêncio. De fato Jack parecia estar fazendo seu melhor para se esconder, mergulhado na capa, escondendo todos os traços visíveis de sua armadura única e bestas.

O que exatamente estava acontecendo ali? Ninguém jamais havia reagido a Jack daquele jeito antes, mesmo com os olhos do homem brilhando estranhamente na luz baixa como chamas dançantes, como estavam fazendo agora, mas era _difícil_ de perceber. Bem, na maior parte do tempo. Eles estavam olhando para ele como se não fosse melhor que um demônio. Eles não sabiam que ele os salvara.  _A todos eles_! Ele salvara Nova Tristram, que não era há mais que alguns dias de distância, certamente eles tinham ouvido falar dele e de seus feitos heróicos? E Jack estava tão quieto! Ele nunca tinha mostrado medo de falar antes. Porque ele aceitava silenciosamente aquele abuso de pessoas que ele nem sequer conhecia?

“O que é tudo isso?” Lyndon sussurrou para Jack, esquecendo sobre a pequena discussão. O Caçador não disse nada e continuou a encarar o chão com indiferença.

Ótimo! Se o homem ia apenas ignorá-lo Lyndon nem iria se incomodar.

“Lembre-se do que aconteceu em Havenwood!” Um home murmurou para outro enquanto passavam.

“Dê o fora daqui, seu demônio horrendo!” Outra mulher gritou assustada. Essa machucou um pouco. Jack não era tão bonito quanto Lyndon, mas certamente não era feio.

Finalmente chegaram a estalagem local, aguentando muitos olhares e palavras feias. Lyndon esteve frio e molhado por tanto tempo que começara a tremer, ele não ligava mais para o que as pessoas diziam. Elas tinham medo demais de se aproximar deles de qualquer forma e a maioria os ignorava, o que estava ótimo pra ele. Ele só queria _entrar_ em algum lugar, ou _alguém_ , se a sorte estivesse em seu favor. Ele estava satisfeito de ver a taverna. Uma placa balançava com a chuva acima da porta da frente, ‘Hospedaria das três flechas’. Que apropriado para eles.

Isso estava se mostrando menos prazeroso do que ele tinha esperado, mas ele recusava-se a sair depois de todo o trabalho que teve pra convencer Jack a entrar. Ele esperava que as coisas fossem melhorar quando alugassem um bom quarto e mudassem para roupas secas. As pessoas lá dentro não sabiam sobre eles ainda (ele esperava) e com Jack se ocultando efetivamente talvez conseguissem escapar sem serem notados.

Quando entraram no local foram recebidos com os mesmos olhares de desconfiança, mas Lyndon estava pronto dessa vez e usou seu charme. Ele podia andar, mas era o _ouro_ que falava. Lyndon usou seu sorriso mais atrativo e pousou na mesa do bar uma bolsa de ouro. O gordo e barbudo proprietário o encarou com uma carranca desagradável, mas os olhos ligeiros de Lyndon não deixaram de notar como ele olhou para as moedas brilhantes.

“Meu bom homem, seu melhor quarto com uma lareira e cobertas macias, por favor.” Ele disse com voz macia, sorrindo agradavelmente.

Enquanto Lyndon eloquentemente cuidava da negociação com o amável anfitrião, Jack não disse nada. Ele não olhou ao redor, apenas encarou o chão. Ele deixou Lyndon cuidar de tudo e tentou se conformar. Incomum. Ele não costumava confiar no Vigarista para fazer esse tipo de coisa por ele. Ele nunca tinha visto o homem apenas esconder-se desse jeito e se mesclar ao fundo. Era quase como se ele estivesse _envergonhado_ de alguma coisa.

Ele ainda estava irritado com Jack por ter sido tão irracionalmente teimoso, mas não podia evitar se preocupar.

“Obrigado, obrigado. Você é muito gentil.” Lyndon pagou ao homem e subiu alegremente as escadas, ansioso para inspecionar o quarto de dormir e finalmente mudar para uma roupa seca.

Jack o seguiu silenciosamente. Lyndon estava bem com isso.

Ele abriu a porta e ficou imediatamente desapontado. Havia apenas uma cama. Ele não queria dormir do lado desse alto, magro e resmungão _desmancha prazeres_. Ele olhou para Jack, desapontado, e ainda assim Jack não disse nada. Lyndon esperava ao menos uma carranca, ele não se importava com isso afinal? O homem mal conseguia dormir perto dele nos sacos de dormir, preferindo ficar tão educadamente afastado quanto possível.

O que, pelo Inferno Ardente, estava errado com ele?

Lyndon decidiu que uma cama era melhor do que cama nenhuma e com gratidão largou a bolsa no chão. A cama era larga e coberta com lençóis e cobertores, como ele queria. Ele lançou outro olhar de canto para o Caçador, as pernas longas como de uma garça dele provavelmente ocupariam a maior parte do espaço. Talvez Jack fosse hipócrita o bastante para dormir no chão? Um homem pode sonhar. Parecia _muito_ confortável e Lyndon estava _muito_ cansado, quase o bastante para dormir ali e agora, mas ele também estava _faminto._ Ele encostou a besta e fechou a porta, trancando-a com segurança. Jack moveu-se para o outro lado do quarto e começou a retirar as roupas molhadas, Lyndon prontamente o seguiu.

Ambos estavam encharcados até os ossos. Suas botas de couro demorariam séculos para secar, o mesmo valia para o casaco. Ele pendurou tudo o que tirou perto do fogo, em cada gancho ou cadeira que pôde encontrar, esperando que estivesse seco o bastante amanhã para vestir. Quando virou a bota um pouco de água caiu no chão, fazendo o Vigarista fazer uma careta. Lyndon olhou para Jack então pra ver se ele estava tendo uma experiência similar. Ele estava de costas e removia as partes da armadura uma por uma, alinhando-as com grande cuidado. Lyndon sentiu uma pequena satisfação vendo que o intocável Caçador também estava tremendo. Isso provava que o homem podia ao menos sentir _alguma coisa_. Ele não era imbatível, como o _resto_ deles. Nefalem ou não.

Lyndon sorriu internamente, contente que todas suas roupas extras permaneceram perfeitamente secas na bolsa.

Jack tirou a camisa com movimentos rígidos e mãos trêmulas, sem perceber os olhares curiosos de Lyndon. O Vigarista ficou surpreso de ver uma larga e detalhada tatuagem nas costas do homem, entre as omoplatas. Era um trabalho artístico muito detalhado aplicado com muita habilidade, Lyndon já tinha visto muitas tatuagens adornando os ladrões da guilda, mas raramente via algo tão intrincado. A imagem era de um crânio encapuzado com grandes chifres angulares. O capuz da criatura tinha uma cruz em um formato familiar ao que Lyndon tinha visto adornando a armadura de Jack inúmeras vezes. Acima da caveira havia uma singular besta ornamental e abaixo placas sobrepostas de armadura também com a cruz de ferro. A peça toda era ricamente colorida. Lyndon ficou imediatamente curioso sobre porque Jack tinha aquilo, o que significava e como foi feita tão habilmente. Ele achava que parecia como algum tipo de brasão, mas nunca vira nada parecido antes. Ele queria muito perguntar sobre isso, mas naquele momento Jack virou-se para olhá-lo.

“Que foi?” O homem explodiu, a primeira coisa que dizia desde que chegaram. Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado por ser examinado. Lyndon percebeu que Jack estava nu, exceto pela capa que ele segurava cuidadosamente para esconder o seu corpo. Lyndon divertia-se um pouco com isso, quem pensaria que o grande e mal Caçador poderia ser tão tímido. Há! Lyndon não tinha esse tipo de reserva fisicamente. Ele arquivou cuidadosamente esse conhecimento para divertir-se com isso mais tarde.

“Nada, Senhor Mau Humor.” Lyndon retrucou, irritado com a atitude abismal do Caçador. “É melhorar segurar essa capa direito, alguém pode te ver!” Ele brincou.

Jack fechou a cara e não disse nada, mas virou-se novamente para continuar a se trocar. Lyndon percebeu um largo e escuro hematoma no quadril do Caçador, não o tinha visto antes por estar tão interessado na tatuagem. O hematoma devia ter doído, provavelmente o conseguira alguns dias atrás quando cruzavam uma fazenda infestada de demônios. O fazendo ficou muito grato pela ajuda e os recompensou com comida. Lyndon não tinha notado que Jack estava ferido, ele não tinha dito nada

Esse era o maldito problema, não era? Ele nunca _dizia_ droga nenhuma.

Lyndon terminou de vestie as roupas secas e colocou o cabelo molhado no lugar, ajeitando a aparência um pouco em preparação para caçar fêmeas. Ele virou-se para Jack, que agora estava vestido em uma simples túnica preta e calças de couro igualmente pretas e tentava secar os cabelos negros com uma camisa extra.

Ele supôs que devia tentar se comunicar mais uma vez. “Eu devo nos conseguir comida ou isso é luxo demais pra você?” Lyndon perguntou secamente.

Jack o encarou, como ele esperava.

“Faça o que quiser.” O Caçador terminou de pendurar as roupas perto do fogo para secar e sentou na cama para mexer com as bestas, propositalmente evitando o olhar de Lyndon.

Lyndon suspirou dramaticamente e saiu, fechando firmemente a porta atrás dele.


End file.
